


Be What You Are Born to Be

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets what she wanted, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be What You Are Born to Be

When Rose Marion Tyler, of the Powell Estate, was six years old she was in the school play.

"Aren't you happy you get to be in the production?" Jackie asked when Rose was in furious tears over her part.

"No! I wanted to be the bad wolf!" The young child said unhappily.

"You're not doing a show with the big bad wolf in it," Jackie said in confusion. Rose shook her head and gave her mother a look. "Oh, don't look at me like that. What do you get to do?"

"All I get to do is hold down this stupid lever thing!" Rose huffed and stormed away to her room to sulk about her small part in the play.

* * *

 

During her one scene,

Rose messed up.

 

 


End file.
